


Barrow Song

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Poetry, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This poem uses a meter and rhyme scheme I've seen used by Tennyson. I don't know whether it has a name. Here an unhappy spirit longs for release.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barrow Song

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

I'll seek no more, no more,  
For I have sought in vain,  
A way to leave this empty room,  
This silent, lifeless, lightless tomb,  
But I can find no door.  
A tiny light! I think I see  
Somebody there to set me free,  
So I reach out, and then  
The flick'ring flame dies helplessly  
And darkness, blacker than before  
Envelopes me again.


End file.
